1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and method. In particular, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and method for simultaneously performing a plurality of printing operations with a plurality of developing sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as printers, copying machines, and so on typically comprise a paper cassette for feeding paper, a developing unit for developing an image on the paper fed from the paper cassette, a fusing unit for affixing the developed image onto the paper, and a discharge unit for discharging the paper on which the image is fused.
Most of the image forming apparatuses, which are on the market at present, take the form of a single modularized image forming apparatus comprising the previously described components. Image forming apparatuses can be used in networks with a plurality of personal computers (PCs). The image forming apparatuses normally have a single printing module and are networked with the plurality of PCs to perform printing operations in sequence based on the first to request a print job.
Accordingly, when a large number of PCs connected to the image forming apparatus concurrently transmit print data, the print waiting time is increased because the image forming apparatus is limited by its printout speed.
If the capacity of the paper feeding cassette is not sufficient, the cassette needs to be replenished with paper frequently. However, to avoid frequent replenishment, one or more paper feeding cassettes can be added. However, additional paper feeding cassettes do not increase the printout speed of the image forming apparatus.
Therefore, in order to cope with a large quantity of print jobs, it is required either to buy an expensive image forming apparatus that performs printouts at a relatively high speed or to install two or more image forming apparatuses. However, both options are expensive.